


Convincing Hermione

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Hermione doesn’t believe the new DADA Professor could possibly be interested in her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lusting_After_Lumione](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lusting_After_Lumione) collection. 



“As the new Deputy Headmistress you have the distinctly inconvenient joy of selecting a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor,” Minerva smiled, levitating a bundle of scrolls towards Hermione. “It was, after all, your recommendation to reinstate the position.”

 

Hermione caught the scrolls. “Of course. I’m pleased that you agreed.”

 

“There are more in the Owlery,” Minerva winked at the younger witch as she left the Headmaster office.

 

“Poor girl,” Poppy whispered, watching Hermione’s departure following the staff meeting.

 

“She’s a shell,” Minerva agreed, eyes misty with sympathy.

 

“The Weasley boy,” Poppy tutted.

 

Minerva grumbled unintelligibly. “Mm, he broke her heart but McLaggen crushed her spirit.”

 

“McLaggen?” Poppy exclaimed with obvious disgust.

 

Minerva glanced heavenward and shrugged. There was no accounting for the choices of a brokenhearted witch.

 

“She’s better off with neither,” Poppy opined.

 

“We’ll watch over her,” Minerva said with a glance after her lonely protégé.  

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Hermione emptied her glass and shot a glance at the empty wine bottle. She’d have another glass before she slipped into bed. At the moment, she needed to attend to her new assignment: selecting the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

 

“I still don’t think we need to fill the position,” Neville moaned, pulling a few scrolls of parchment towards him.

 

“History repeats itself, Neville. It’s important that we don’t forget…” Hermione unfurled another scroll and frowned at it.

 

“I can’t believe how many wizards want this job…” Neville muttered, eyes moving over an applicant’s letter and shoving it aside.

 

“Why haven’t _you_ applied?” Hermione asked, adding another scroll to the growing pile of ‘unqualified.’

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“Not at all,” Hermione replied.

 

“Herbology is my passion. I’ll never leave it. What about you?”

 

Hermione grinned and continued sifting through the scrolls. “Harry besting me with his Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. score seems to have left a chip on my shoulder for the subject...”

 

Neville chuckled but the sound became a strangled gasp. “Son of a bitch!”

 

“Neville!” Hermione admonished, shocked. Professors were held to strict codes of proper language. Then, she remembered it was summer and there were no students to overhear.

 

“Look at this,” he growled, face pink with anger.

 

Hermione accepted the offending scroll and began to read. With growing incredulity, she felt her own anger rise.

 

 _Lucius Malfoy_ had written to apply for the position.

 

“Is he mad?” she muttered, her fingers unintentionally crinkling the parchment.

 

Neville rose and set a couple of pieces of parchment in front of Hermione. “These are my picks. I’m done.”

 

“Thanks, Neville. I appreciate your help,” Hermione offered but she was distracted by Malfoy’s application. Truthfully, it was well written and if it was from any other wizard, she wouldn’t hesitate to offer an interview. However, former Death Eater and prejudiced elitist that he was, she wouldn’t so much as send him an owl. Hermione scowled at the parchment and dropped it to the floor like it was on fire.

 

**Next Morning**

 

Something stubborn made Hermoine pluck Malfoy’s application from the pile and neatly fold it into her pocket. Was it her sense of fairness? Or was it something else..? Regardless, the offending parchment had wriggled its way into her brain and she carried it throughout the day, her mind weighing the pros and cons of a Death Eater professor whenever her fingers encountered it. 

 

Why did Lucius Malfoy want to work with children? She did not imagine him to be a quality parent. Was it possible he simply wanted to work with children? What was his financial situation? Was he lacking funds? A home? Was it fair of her to ask suspicious questions of one candidate but not others?

 

Did Lucius simply want entry to Hogwarts? When Hermione’s mind touched on the possibility that he might want access to magical children in order to share his prejudice, she grew horrified.

 

At the end of the day, after the evening meal and a short visit with Neville while he tended to the greenhouses, Hermione drafted one more letter.

 

**Next Day**

 

Who needed to get away during summer break when they could lounge by the lake in the sun?

 

Hermione had set aside her reading to drowse in the luxury of not being bound to a schedule while she could. Her fellow professors left her to her solitary pleasure, scandalized by her Muggle bikini and she relished the privacy.

 

Heat rolled across her bare skin and she grinned, remembering Minerva’s insistence that she cover herself when in sight of the castle.

 

A shadow fell across Hermione and she squinted up to find a robed figure standing beside her.

 

“You’re blocking my sun,” she said, sitting up.

 

“Ms. Granger,” greeted a uniquely identifiable voice.

 

Hermione lifted her arm to shield her face and recognized the wizard.

 

Lucius Malfoy.

 

“Mr. Malfoy,” she replied. Noticing his glance darting from her bare legs to her bare arms. “You have me at a bit of a disadvantage.”

 

“I beg to differ,” he said softly.

 

A blush colored Hermione’s cheeks. She climbed to her feet, irritated that she was flattered by his subtly flirtatious comment.

 

“You’re here about the position,” she prompted, buzzing with the awareness that his gaze was drawn to her naked limbs.

 

Lucius jutted his chin with subtle pride; “You refused me an interview.”

 

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the wizard. “I cannot imagine what you believe the position to entail, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

“Why don’t you tell me?” he asked with quiet anger.

 

Torn, Hermione frowned at him. He had no idea the considerable amount of time she’d given to considering his application.

 

“Alright, Mr. Malfoy. You want an interview? Meet me in my office in fifteen minutes.”

 

“I hate to interrupt your leisure time,” he contritely offered.

 

“If that were true, you’d have owled for an appointment,” she snapped.

 

“Ms. Granger.”

 

Intrigued by the soft sincerity in the wizard’s voice, Hermione paused in gathering her towel and books to examine his face.

 

“I imagine the position entails teaching magical children proper Defense Against the Dark Arts to protect them from the evils of the world.”

 

His words lifted the hairs on her nape. Hermione broke eye contact with him and summoned her belongings into her arms. Was it possible he was sincere? She’d soon find out.

 

“Right. Follow me,” she breathed, intrigued to the point of distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

As she’d made her habit, Hermione sat with Lucius at the corner table in the staff room. He shot her a glare over the ‘Daily Prophet.’

 

“It’s not pity,” she whispered at him. Lucius lifted a brow and returned to his reading.

 

Hermione suspected the other professors would soon thaw towards the new addition; until then, Hermione would set an example. Besides, she was intrigued by the wizard. During his interview, the pocket sneakoscope on Hermione’s desk reinforced his sincere interest in teaching children. Hermione found him to be more knowledgeable than she would have believed and utterly devoid of prejudice. Lucius had grudgingly admitted that following the Dark Lord hadn’t been his idea and Hermione didn’t pry further.

 

Minerva had been surprised but accepted Hermione’s choice after learning the details of Lucius’ interview.

 

“Professor Longbottom speaking to you yet?” Lucius drawled.

 

“Not yet,” Hermione replied, opening her book at the bookmark.

 

“He holds onto anger.”

 

Hermione met Lucius’ gaze and filled with tingling points of pleasure. Why did his attention inspire such a reaction in her? Wait. Had he asked her something? Was he waiting for a reply?

 

“Not towards his friends,” she said softly.

 

The barest hint of a smile graced Lucius' mouth for a moment then he disappeared behind his newspaper, again.

 

The next day, Hermione thought to stop by Lucius’ classroom but halted just outside, hearing female laughter peal from within. While she was glad to know Lucius was establishing relationships among the staff, she felt a pang of inexplicable jealousy at no longer being his only…friend. Frowning, she made her way to the Transfiguration classroom to review lessons for the upcoming year.

 

A few hours later, a knock stirred Hermione from her research. She watched Lucius as he wandered into the room, gaze touching on its features with a look of reminiscence.

 

“Has it changed much?”

 

“It is still familiar,” he replied, fixing his pale eyes on her.

 

Hermione sensed unspoken words in his voice but would not press him; at least, not yet. She potted her quill and stood. It felt rude to remain seated while Lucius stood and he showed no inclination to sit.

 

“Is it time for lunch, at last?”

 

“My dear, the sun is almost set.”

 

“Has it, really?” Hermione asked, ignoring his address. “No wonder I’m starved.”

 

“Dinner will be served in twenty minutes,” Lucius said.

 

Without thought to her audience, Hermione arched her back and slowly rolled her neck. Her post-stretch sigh melted in her throat to find Lucius’ eyes glowing with interest. The look was gone so quickly, Hermione wondered if she’d imagined it.

 

“Lead the way,” she said breathlessly.

 

**One Week Later**

 

“I apologize for the hour, Headmistress, but this could not wait,” Hermione rushed to explain.

 

“Come in, come in,” Minerva tutted, shooing her protégé into the sitting area and igniting a few candles.

 

“What’s happened?” she asked, gathering her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

 

Hermione shook her head and huffed in frustration.

 

“Poppy Pomfrey and Irma Pince took it upon themselves to summon me to the library at this hour to ask me ridiculous questions. They were probably drinking for hours, Minerva. This behavior is unacceptable!”

 

Minerva blinked at Hermione.

 

“Is that all?”

 

“I confiscated the last of their wine and sent them to their quarters.”

 

Minerva pursed her lips. Poppy and Irma often drank in the evening. It was, perhaps, a toe across the line for them to involve the new Deputy Headmistress, but nothing that demanded Minerva’s attention.

 

“What did they want?”

 

“Oh! Er, they asked me personal questions,” Hermione muttered.

 

“Oh?”

 

Cheeks inexplicably warm, Hermione sighed. “They asked about the nature of my relationship with Lucius Malfoy.”

 

“Ah,” said Minerva. “And, what is the nature of your relationship with Lucius?”

 

Hermione scowled. “He’s a colleague.”

 

“Nothing more?”

 

“Nothing more,” Hermione parroted, firmly.

 

“Speculation is rampant, Hermione,” Minerva shrugged.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“No need to be scandalized… He appears attentive and solicitous to you.”

 

“He’s grateful for the job,” Hermione dismissed and rubbed her forehead.

 

“Hm,” Minerva agreed. The witch couldn’t be more wrong.

 

“Did you see the ‘Prophet’ this evening?”

 

Ah, so there was more to her irritation than a pair of drunk witches.

 

“I’d hoped you wouldn’t,” Minerva confessed.

 

“I wish I hadn’t… I don’t know if I believe it…” Hermione muttered, sounding near to tears.

 

“The third witch to claim she’s having the Chudley Cannon Keeper’s baby,” Minerva wanted to laugh but refrained. Hermione felt Weasley’s betrayal deeply.

 

“Hermione, I want to see you move on from this. It isn’t healthy and you’ve dated since Ronald Weasely.”

 

For some reason, Hermione’s thoughts immediately went to Lucius. Her gaze moved sightlessly over worn carpet as she contemplated her growing attraction to the wizard. Unfortunately, it was unlikely to be reciprocated.

 

“There is a certain new professor giving you his attention,” Minerva hedged, insightfully following Hermione’s mind. “We’ve all noticed, my dear.”

 

“I confess, I thought he might be interested but, Minerva, he’s charming to everyone. That ‘ _attention’_ isn’t reserved just for me.”

 

Minerva examined the younger witch; she’d experienced a little heartbreak and humiliation. She needed time to heal. Despite the difference in their ages, Lucius would be an excellent match to her passions and temperament. It wouldn’t do to push Hermione into something quick when there was a potential for longevity.

 

“Be kind to him,” Minerva said softly.

 

“Of course I will,” Hermione replied tartly.

 

“Then be kind to me. Let me get to bed,” Minerva announced, exhausted with the dramatics. School hadn’t even started yet!


	3. Chapter 3

“Ms. Granger, would you care to accompany me to Hogsmeade this evening?”

 

“Hermione,” she automatically corrected. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to finish these letters and schedule Minerva’s visits to the homes of Muggle-borns.”

 

“Another time, perhaps,” Lucius replied.

 

Hermione looked up from her mountain of scrolls after the wizard left her office. She didn’t know how much longer she could bear it. He had asked her to join him at least three times and it was growing more difficult to decline. The wizard wasn’t hurting for company any longer; he was perpetually surrounded by the new witches on staff. He was kind to continue inviting Hermione, but, really, he had other options.

 

She closed her eyes and imagined, for a moment, accepting his offer and filled with elation. Did he even intend to be romantic? Perhaps, he simply wanted to buy her a Butterbeer.

 

Despite believing Lucius a bit of a flirt, Hermione’s will was only so strong. Perhaps, the next time he asked, she’d say yes.

 

**Lakeside**

“Have you seen Ms. Granger?”

 

Minerva examined Lucius above the rim of her spectacles. The poor man was hopelessly smitten. Contentment made Minerva smile; she was surrounded by jovial professors catching-up after their vacations. The staff picnic beside the lake a week before school started up was an annual event but this year was particularly pleasant. Minerva suspected it was the sparks between Hermione and Lucius.

 

“Not yet,” she replied, subtly winking at Poppy. Lucius’ infatuation was the castle’s favorite gossip; the former Death Eater’s attentions were utterly lost on the Muggle-born witch. Hermione was simply convinced that he was charming to everyone.

 

“Socializing is not her favorite activity, Lucius,” Poppy added.

 

“We must all make sacrifices,” he muttered, gaze towards the castle.

 

“After you threatened to carry her down for the party, she wouldn’t dare miss it,” Poppy reminded with a sparkle in her eyes.

 

A slight smile curled Lucius’ lips and he moved towards the castle as if inspired.

 

“Poppy!” Minerva admonished while secretly delighted. “I believe he’s going to make good.”

 

“Perhaps Hermione will begin to take him seriously.”

 

Gaze wistful after Lucius, Minerva sighed. “They couldn’t be more unalike.”

 

“How can that little witch not see it?”

 

A pang filled Minerva. She understood all too well. “She thinks Lucius is just being polite. She doesn’t believe anyone could feel that way about her.”

 

~*~

 

“I told you I’d be down,” Hermione grinned to discover Lucius about to enter the castle.

 

“You knew what would happen if you didn’t,” Lucius purred, offering her his arm.

 

Never had Hogwarts been more a source of joy to Hermione than since Lucius Malfoy took up residence as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He went out of his way to show Hermione kindness and include her in his research.

 

“You’ve got the job, Lucius. There is no need to keep thanking me,” she said, giving his arm a squeeze.

 

“You’re a singularly intelligent witch, Hermione,” Lucius replied.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes.  Lucius halted her, holding her by her arm.

 

“But you are mistaken to think I am _thanking you_.”

 

“Alright, I’m mistaken,” she replied, staring up at the solemn wizard.

 

“In many ways,” he quietly added.

 

“What?” she asked, nose wrinkled and borderline, offended.

 

Lucius pursed his lips but couldn’t seem to speak.

 

“What is it? Are you alright?” Hermione asked, taking a step closer to him.

 

Lucius’ hands took hers while his pale gaze moved fondly over her face.

 

“Lucius?”

 

“Ms. Granger – Hermione,” he corrected before Hermione could, as was her habit. “You seem to believe my… _interest_ in you is a form of gratitude.”

 

Butterflies took to wing in Hermione’s stomach. She’d suffered Lucius’ attention for a month, not allowing herself to consider it sincere.

 

Lucius would say no words, it seemed. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Electrified, liquid fire exploded through Hermione’s limbs, following the paths of his hands as they caressed her back. She swallowed a gasp as he pulled her flush against him and continued working her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the Lumione Scorching Summer Fest 2019 on AO3  
> Prompt: Headmaster Minerva McGonagall has tasked Hermione Granger with interviewing and hiring the applicants to fill next years Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor position. Thus far, every applicant has been completely unqualified. Hermione is at her wit's end and wants to make a good impression with this opportunity. When a certain ex-Death Eater's application rolls in, she is both outraged and intrigued. Let the interview process begin...


End file.
